


The Fallen

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were meant to have survived. There was meant to be a hundred of them...but the shuttle had burned, descending to the earth in flames. Some lived...but did they really want to? On an Earth torn by a century old war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Fallen

Chapter 1:

Clarke held her face in her hands. Praying. She was descending to the earth, with a hundred others. No where to go, no place to hide. She was packed in that tin can like a sardine. 

She was sweating, her pores weeping from the heat. Clarke just wiped her face on her sleeve. 

She looked into her hands...her mother, her people had left them to die. 

The people around her were barely into adulthood. 

The colony that hung above the clouds was far from heaven. And everyone here were their prisoners. 

Clarke gripped the seatbelt. Gravity gripped their shuttle, pulling them desperately closer to the ground. Clarke eyes panicked, her breath fast and quick. They should have been slowing down. Something blew. Smoke started to fill the cramped space. Fire. They were on fire. Falling in a blazing glory. 

People were unbuckling their seats. Pounding their fists into the walls. Screaming. The flames spreading. Clarke just clutched to her seat. 

“If you want to survive,” She yelled, “hold on tight, or the fall will kill you, if the fire doesn't!”

But no one was listening. They just kept banging on those walls. Clarke covered her ears. She felt like she was in an oven. 

For a moment, everything was still. 

Then impact. 

For a moment everything was black, as Clarke choked on the smoke. She gripped her ears, wincing, as she fumbled with her buckle. Her head pounding, as if she'd fallen into the pavement. Stumbling up, she quickly reached for her seat, steadying herself. 

Everything was burning, but she heard a scream. 

She stumbled blindly toward the screeching. She saw a girl with her leg caught under some shrapnel. Clarke grasped it, as it bit into her skin. Her hands stung, but she lifted. It raised, just enough for the girl to scramble away and Clarke let it drop. She helped the girl up, taking her arm over her shoulder, as they limped from the wreckage. 

They couldn't see anyone. The smoke was so thick, that Clarke felt along the wall until they found an opening. It was tight, but they got through. Clarke saw bodies littering the ground...some less than whole. 

The girl next to her breathed hard, turned to the side and vomited. Clarke held her hair out of the way. Clarke heard a someone yell, and looked up. A boy approached them, in a guards uniform. Clarke eyed him, on alert. Waiting. 

“Octavia!” He rushed over. 

He crouched next to her. Examining. His eyes missed nothing. There was a nasty piece of metal lodged in the girls leg. She vomited again, clinging to Clarke.

She looked up at him, immediately letting go of Clarke.

She clung to him, “Bellamy, they're dead! They're all dead!”  
Bellamy held her, kissing her forehead. “You don't know that. There was a hundred of us. They can't all be gone. Octavia wait here, we'll search the ship.”  
Octavia was quick to retort, “Let me help.”  
“No,” he said sternly, “You're hurt.”

Clarke examined the wound, “He's right, you've got some metal in your leg, you should be fine for now, but one wrong move and it could be bad, very bad.”

Bellamy paused, “How do you know?”  
Clarke replied quickly, “My mother was a doctor, I learned stuff like that on the Ark, I thought it was cool. Never thought I'd have to actually use it.”  
Bellamy nodded, “Can you help me search?”  
“Yes,” was the simple answer.

Clarke rolled up her sleeves, limping to the people on the ground.

They didn't find anyone else, it was just them. They had made it to the ground, but at what cost? Everyone was dead. They had set up a fire for the night. Next to their dead friends...even though they had started to smell, rot polluting the air. But they couldn't bring themselves to bury them. It was too soon. Everything was too soon. 

Clarke looked up to the clouds. It was like she dreamed...too bad it was a nightmare. 

That night Clarke let herself cry. She pulled the jacket tightly to her body, watching the flames, it was like their people had never stopped screaming. 

….

She stared at the bracelet on her wrist. 

She wondered if it still worked, if her mother knew if she was still alive. 

What was she meant to do now? The Earth was liveable, but the was here, alone. She balled her fists, maybe she should just tear it off, because even though she was on the ground...right now...she was as good as dead.

It was dawn, and the sunrise was so beautiful, it was overwhelming. The sky stretched on forever. No walls, no bars. There was only her and an endless world. She could go anywhere and it wouldn't matter. No more chains. She had often longed for the pull of the world on her shoulders. To feel the ground beneath her feet. 

But she didn't think it would ever happen like this...

She was here, whilst her people floated on, watching down in longing for a life on the ground. 

And all she wished was to back up there. Away from this death...and in her room, drawing the world she wanted, not the one she'd plumeted to. 

Clarke looked to her companions. 

They were still sleeping, holding one another. The wreckage was smoking, but still there. A suitable coffin for their shattered hopes. 

It was then Clarke heard the horn. Her eyes widened. What was that? 

A beast? An enemy?

She thought that they had been alone. They had to be. What humans could survive the wasteland that had befallen the earth after the Nuclear War?

It was then that she heard the galloping, more horns sounding. 

Clarke picked up a branch, but she was still limping, sore all over. 

Whatever was coming, she was going to lose, something she couldn't afford. 

She saw them, shadowed figures, as they rode on their beasts...horses. She watched as they were surrounded. 

Bellamy and Octavia woke. Bellamy stood, quickly. Fists at the ready, but his face fell as he twisted and turned. There was nowhere to run. 

One rode forward. A young woman, with her head held high. She looked down on them, looking to the misshapen mess that surrounded them...and the bodies.

She stopped in front of Clarke, “Did you battle?”  
Clarke tightened her grip on the branch, hold it steady, ready for anything. “No, we fell.”  
The woman nodded, her face wasn't giving anything away. “From the sky?”  
“Yes,”Clarke replied. “We came down...and we're all that's left.”  
The woman had a calculating stared, “We would like to salvage what's left of your home. In return, we'll give your people their last rights, and a home, if you wish it.”

Bellamy glared at her,“You'll take any means of survival from us and take our dead!”  
Clarke silenced him, “They're offering us a way out! You really think we'd survive out here on our own? We're injured, hungry, and we don't know the first thing about this world. The earth has changed, they can show us how.”

Bellamy just shook his head, kicking the ground in frustration. Octavia, tried sitting up, but she winced. She looked worse than yesterday. Her wound weeping, Bellamy looked down at her, she was getting worse. 

He paused, looking to the woman, “If I agree, will you help her?”  
The woman merely agreed, “We will as best as we can Skywalker.”  
He just nodded, “Okay, I'll join you.”

The woman merely looked down to the girl holding the branch and smiled. The girl clung to the stick as though it would save her life. It was all she had, so she stood her ground. She had a warriors spirit and she could respect that. 

“What about you Skywalker?” She questioned the fierce young woman.  
Clarke just looked up at her and the surrounding warriors. She suddenly felt foolish and let the branch fall. “I'll agree to your terms, for now.”

The woman nodded, smiling softly, “I'm Lexa, Commander of the Grounders.”  
Clarke nodded looked up at her, straightening her back, “I'm Clarke...just Clarke.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 

Clarke had been riding all day on the back of a horse. Just last week ago she'd thought they were extinct. The woman she held on to seemed to stiffen under her touch, tension rolling off her in waves. Her name was Indra...and if her scars were anything to go by, a seasoned warrior. Clarke would be lying if she said the woman didn't made her nervous, as if at any moment she'd draw a knife at her.

 

Darkness was blanketing the sky. Clouds hanging over them, as if to hide the glare of the Ark.

 

Clarke appreciated it. Right know she didn't want to know that she was being looked down upon by them. Not now.

 

They stopped, and Clarke strained her ears as she heard them whisper in a strange language.

 

People were getting off their horses. Clarke watched Bellamy rushed to his sister. His eyes hadn't left her all day. He was waiting, if anything were to happen...he wouldn't hesitate to act.

 

Clarke saw a Grounder help her off, smiling. They were a young woman, and Bellamy wasn't too happy about it, but reluctantly accepted her help. The Grounder seemed to hover around Octavia, speaking excitedly to Bellamy.

 

“Too curious for her own good,” Clarke muttered under breath, grinning at the girl.

 

The Grounder looked up to Clarke, smiling back, she helped Bellamy get Octavia to a bedroll, near what was about to be a fire.

 

Clarke watched as she was approached by the young Commander. Lexa barely contained a smile, looking up the Skywalker. She tugged the horse along and Clarke yelped in surprise, quickly gripping the horses mane.

 

Lexa chuckled under her breath, “You act as though you've never ridden the beast before.”

Clarke clung to the horse, looking down at the Grounder in mild annoyance, “Before yesterday, I didn't even know they still existed.”

Lexa slowed down, looking up the Skywalker, “Never? What did you ever do up there in the stars?”

Clarke closed her eyes, as she pressed her face into the mane of the beast. “Survive. We just survived.”

 

Lexa stopped the beast, her face fell as she looked to the Skywalker. Watching her cling to the beast, she took the girls hand.

 

“Perhaps we're not as different as you think.”

 

Clarke looked into the girls eyes, studying her, “Perhaps not.”

 

Clarke let the Commander help her down, until her feet were on solid ground...she was going to have to get used to that.

 

Lexa looked to Clarke, “Do your people know how to hunt?”

Clarke scoffed, “No, we don't even know how to start a fire.”

Lexa nodded, “Then that changes now.”

 

Lexa walked her to the pile of wood and grasped at a stick. “Come.”

 

That's all she said and Clarke watched her, spinning that small piece of wood between her hands. She handed it Clarke. Clarke tried to mimic her actions...it wasn't quite working. The Grounder had a hint of a smile, as she took Clarke's hands, Lexa caressed them, as they worked that wood together, faster and faster.

 

Until a small spark...and the fire started.

 

Lexa pulled back, looking to Clarke, “Now one less thing for you to learn Skywalker.”

Clarke looked to the fire, amazed by it's disturbing grace, “Yes, I suppose I do. Thank you Lexa.”

The Commander watched the flames with her. “Your welcome Clarke.”

 

….

 

_She was surrounded,_

_By burning stars,_

_Falling from the sky,_

_She grasped at the clouds_

_as they slipped from_

_her fingers,_

_Burning in the Earth's_

_atmosphere,_

_She watched everything_

_disappear,_

_As the earth swallowed_

_her whole._

 

… _._

 

Clarke woke, gasping. She felt sticky and filthy. Her hair clung to her face.

 

She stood, catching herself before she stumbled.

 

It was dawn.

 

She looked to the sky and gripped her chest. Walking to a nearby tree, she leaned against it, her eyes transfixed to the sky.

 

Lexa heard noise, and rose, hand reaching for the hilt of her sword. Until she saw it was the Skywalker girl. She stayed down, but watched...the girl was punching the tree. Beating it with her fists. Lexa frowned.

 

She stood, walking slowly to the Skywalker. “You shouldn't do that, trees don't put up much of a fight.”

Clarke stiffened looking to the Grounder. “No, but it's all I can do...”

“No it isn't,” Lexa began, “they still rely on you.” She pointed to the girl and the boy lying together. “It's possible that they would be dead without you. Your not hopeless Clarke.”

 

Clarke just smiled, looking to the Commander, “I suppose not.” Clarke looked down her hands...they would bruise by tomorrow. She looked back up to Lexa. “How much longer until we meet with the rest of your people?”

Lexa gave a small smile. “We are to meet with a tribe of my people...it's only a days ride from here.”

Clarke looked to the strange beasts. “I suppose I'm going to have to get used to riding on horses.”

 

….

 

Clarke held on to Indra...she seemed less scary than yesterday.

 

The Grounder with Octavia rode closer to her.

 

She held onto the girl, as Bellamy glared at her, watching closely.

 

The Grounder looked to Clarke, grinning far too wide. “What's it like above the clouds?”

Clarke raised her eyebrows, watching the girl grip the reins tighter, “We eat, sleep, drink, nothing that special.”

The girl seemed to deflate, “So you don't watch cartoons up there?”

Clarke's eyes widened at the girl. “Yes we did.”

 

A smile crept over the girls face as she began a very long conversation about animation. Now Clarke knows what Bellamy went through with the girl. She was nice...but far too enthusiastic about things most people didn't care about.

 

The girl paused, “I can show you some cartoons from Japan that came out the late 1970s. It's called Gundam, it's so cool!”

Indra interrupted, looking down on the girl. “That's enough Audrey.”

Audrey sighed, pulling back, “I just wanted know what space was like.”

 

Indra looked forward, not even looking at Clarke she said, “You'll have to forgive her...she doesn't know when to stop, so you'll have to tell her. She's means well, but isn't the smartest girl.”

Clarke just shrugged, looking ahead, “It makes sense. I guess she looks up at the sky the same way I use to look down at the earth.”

 

At that Indra glanced back at the girl, before riding forward, as the hooves thundered.

 

….

 

They arrive at the village at sunset.

 

Clarke watched them walk past...people seemed to pause to look at them.

 

It was then a villager started to yell. That the horses stopped. The Commander merely rode to him and spoke in the strange tongue and he stopped, only to look at them with frustration before walking off in annoyance.

 

Indra whispered to Clarke, “They believe you to be a bad omen.”

Clarke looked to the woman. “Is that what you believe?”

Indra merely shrugged, “I have yet to decide.”

 

Clarke merely nodded, as they rode on. The people began to walk past the warriors...looking down. Not daring to face the Skywalkers.

 

Clarke merely watched on. They were taken to a hut for healing...Clarke was fine...she just needed rest.

 

Lexa looked to the Skywalker, as she was examined. “We are leaving for the Capital in a few days. If you want, you and your people may accompany us?”

Clarke looked up at the Commander and smiled. “I think I would like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Audrey? 
> 
> What do you think of the chapter in general? I don't know what you like or don't like unless you tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! They're so awesome!


End file.
